


A Kingdom Apart

by TheUnicorniest



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29545080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUnicorniest/pseuds/TheUnicorniest
Summary: Five kingdoms. Five races. Two unfortunate lovers. On the day of the Hollowing ceremony, July, the prince of the dragon king, meets Winter, a simple servant for the cat's royal family. Despite the tensions between their races, the two get along well. However at the ceremony's end, the boys must part. July can not bear to forever leave Winter behind, so late one night, while the dragon kingdom is dark and stars spray the sky, he sneaks out of his room in the castle, leaving everything he has behind to find Winter.
Kudos: 3





	A Kingdom Apart

A small slice of sunlight shines through my curtains directly into my eyes. _Fuck, this isn't how I wanted to wake up._ I sit up and run my hand through my fiery orange hair. It's knotted and tangled from sleeping, but as soon as my fingertips touch my head, the locks are messily combed into place. Good enough. My legs swing around to the side of my bed, my bare cold feet resting on the even-more-frigid tile. I sit there for a moment, shivering, as the blinding sunlight finds its way into my eyes.

These are the best moments. The periods of time just after you wake up where you don't know anything about yourself, how you got here, or what your responsibilities are. I cherish this time of the morning, even though it barely lasts but a second. Finally, I get up out of my bed and open the heavy curtains, drowning my room in brightness. My entire body recoils. My eyes have yet to adjust to the brightness of the morning. Everything I look at makes my head throb.

Slowly, I started tolerating the brightness of my room. Opening my eyes was hurting less and less by the second. After a bit of bitching about the too-perfect weather, I had realized what day today was. The Hollowing ceremony. The day when all five kingdoms come together to have a discussion on anything and everything that has and will happen. I despise the Hollowing ceremony.

> "Of all the days..." I sigh, glancing over at my reflection in the mirror.

The person staring back at me is not myself. He's some other resident of the dragon kingdom. Any time I look in the mirror, I see a different person, someone who isn't me. I'm not sure if they know themselves either. The boy on the other side is too feminine. He has a slim face to match his small shoulders, defining hips, and a large chest. Nothing about the figure in the mirror defines me, July. I am the dragon prince, after all.

I get dressed in preparation for the ceremony later today. A pale yellow button-up shirt, a dull teal colored jacket, and some dark purple toned jeans. The jeans I had chosen to match my horns, and the complimenting colors of my shirt and jacket will make me stand out today.

* * *

* * *

* * *

> "Mmmmph... I don't wanna get up yet..." I whine, rolling over to the other side of my soft bed.

I don't want to get up at all. Why can't I just stay here? My bed is so nice and comfy and the way the sunlight hits my skin is perfect. My pillow is nice and fluffy, my head sinks into it like it was made for me. I never want to leave.

> "Come on Winter, you _have_ to wake up." Pearl, my roommate and my only friend, says to me in an eager voice.

Pearl is a morning person. I don't know how she does it. Almost every morning she's awake and dressed, ready for work while I'm still half-asleep, wrapped up in many layers of blankets.

> "Why do I _have_ to though? What's so important about today anyways?" I grumble, my voice still gravely from waking up.
> 
> "The Hollowing ceremony is this afternoon, remember?"
> 
> "Mmnnh... I don't wanna..."
> 
> "Nope. I'm not taking 'no' for an answer." Pearl demands, throwing my blankets off of me to leave me shivering.
> 
> "Ungh... alright then." I respond, slowly but surely getting out of bed and making my way to the bathroom to change.

I look in the mirror, at the short boy with soft white ears poking out of messy glacier-blue hair, so pale its almost a blinding white. My reflection smiles at me. I reach for a comb on the counter to fix my hair, then start to get dressed. I'm sure my outfit for today will stand out from the others. I stand in front of the mirror again, wearing a light yellow and white maid dress with a bell around a chain on my neck and a pair of simple white shoes. The light yellow will contrast with my hair and the basic black and gray outfits and dresses worn by other people in the cat kingdom. Now that I'm awake and can think clearly, I can't wait for the Hollowing ceremony later! My mind fills with thoughts of the various foods that will be there. I'm practically drooling just thinking about it.


End file.
